


Everyone wants Kurt Hummel

by pandomshipper



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Attraction, Bisexual Finn Hudson, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurt, Bottom Kurt Hummel, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinda Polyamorous, M/M, Minor Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Multi, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Finn Hudson, Protective Noah Puckerman, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Noah Puckerman, mostly just finn/kurt and puck/kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandomshipper/pseuds/pandomshipper
Summary: "I know you want me, princess", he whispered into the flustered boys ear. Kurt shook like a leaf feeling overwhelmed by the sudden attack of attention he received that day. What was happening to the boys? Why were they all suddenly attracted to Kurt like a moth to a flame? Why were they grinding on him like bitches in heat?Kurt wonders if he should take advantage of this sudden lust the men have developed. Or is it more than lust?(I suck at descriptions)
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Everyone, Kurt Hummel/Jesse St. James, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked through the McKinnley halls feeling like he had fallen off a moving train. Slow steps as if he could collapse any second.  
\--------

The night before, Kurt drove over to Blaine’s house because they agreed to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. He noticed that there was a deep red convertible in the driveway and he pulled next to it. ‘Maybe his mom has company over’ Kurt thought.  
He also noticed that his front door was open ajar and frowned in confusion.  
Kurt walked in quietly and closed the door securely. The house was pretty dark other than the kitchen overnights and the stair lights. Heading up the stairs, Kurt heard something move and a muffled groan came from Blaine’s door.  
‘Did he hurt himself again?’ Kurt thought while rolling his eyes.  
The door was shut and Kurt raised his fist to knock in politeness.  
But that’s when he heard it, the loud moan and the squeaking of the bed. Kurt’s heart leaped into his throat as he shoved open the door.  
Kurt’s heart broke and his eyes widened as he saw Blaine naked under Sebastian. Because they were face to face, Blaine spotted Kurt first, eyes widening as he let out a shocked moan. Sebastian, turning his head slowed his thrusts a little to see who intruded. When Sebastian saw that it was Kurt, he smirked and started thrusting harder and faster, turning his head back to face Blaine. Blaine started panting and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the pillows. Kurt brought his hand up to cover his mouth and his eyes watered. He wanted to run, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He felt frozen in humiliation and disbelief.  
“Uh, babe, I…Seb…I’m gonna come,” Blaine cried out, his back arching off the mattress. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, smirking at Kurt before turning back, grabbing Blaine’s hips and burying himself deeper and faster.  
Kurt cried as Blaine came all over the bed screaming, “Seb,” and Sebastian thrust faster chasing his own relief. When Sebastian finally came, he collapsed on top of Blaine and kissed him deeply and passionately.  
Blaine opened his eyes and looked over at Kurt who was stuck in place, hand covering his mouth and tears falling down his face.  
Blaine smiled and kissed Sebastian's forehead.  
Kurt felt his heart die. “Why,” he asked, voice cracking.  
Blaine shook his head, and chuckled, “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. You’re not sexy. You have no sex appeal.”  
Kurt felt like dying. He glared as best as he could and walked over to Blaine’s closet.  
He swung open the doors and grabbed Blaine’s favorite jacket.  
Blaine’s eyes widened, “Wait, don’t-“ he gasped as Kurt ripped it down the middle. Then to make it better, Kurt grabbed Sebastians car keys on the dresser and threw them out the window.  
Sebastian scowled and ran to the window, not caring that he was fully nude. By the time he turned around to beat up Kurt, he was long gone. 

\------

When Kurt reached his locker, he fell. Legs giving out and he gasped as he tried to catch himself. But he didn't put his arms up quick enough, so he fell on his cheek. Pain bursted from his cheekbone and he let out a yelp. Some students tried stepping around him as he tried to get up. But his arms just gave out and his eyes filled with frustrated tears. A sharp gasp was heard and Kurt looked up to see an angry Mercedes pushing students to the side.  
"White boy, what happened?!" She asked, grabbing him by under his arms and pulling Kurt up. She steadied him against his locker and wiped away one of his tears that were forming.  
Kurt opened his mouth to speak but shut it when he had nothing to say. He turned, opened his locker and grabbed his folders. 

Sighing, he turned back around and shut his locker. Facing Mercedes he made his face blank, but his glassy eyes were a dead give away.  
"Blaine cheated on me," he stated quietly. He watched as Mercedes' nostrils flared and she stood to her full height.  
"He did what?" she muttered darkly. "Why would he even-" she started, anger filling her bones.

"He said," Kurt gulped and looked down, "I'm not sexy enough. And I have no sex appeal." 

When he looked up, he had a double-take. Mercedes was a ball of burning rage. Her eyes narrowed looking around, breath uneven, and fists clenched tightly. 

Kurt felt himself cower into himself and the bell rang just as Mercedes opened her mouth. Kurt, sighing in relief, quickly walked away to his first period.

\----

Puck's phone went off in Geometry with a loud bing. The teacher glared as he was interrupted in mid-sentence. Puck smiled charmingly until the teacher rolled his eyes and went back to what he was saying. Something theorems....

Puck peeked at his phone, quickly silencing it, and almost choked on air.

Unknown number:  
'Everyone needs to be gentle with Kurt today. He's heartbroken. Blaine cheated on him and I think transferred back to Dalton. Kurt's very fragile and barely spoke to me. Don't mess with him, don't call him the F-slur, and definitely don't tease him. -Mercedes'

He shook silently in his chair, anger making him fidget. The girl sitting next to him eyed him warily and scooched her chair away subtly.

Before he could smash his phone in tiny pieces, another text came through. 

Unknown number:  
'Did he have any more information about Blaine cheating? That way I can beat his ass?-Sam'

Then another

'Blaine said Kurt wasn't sexy enough and had no sex appeal. -Mercedes'

Pucks brows furrowed in confusion. 'Kurt? NOT sexy? Was Blaine fucking blind? Kurt had the sexiest ass and most perfect face. Perfect for splattering his cum all ove-'

Puck shook his head, not wanting to get hard again over Hummel. But he shook in rage and disbelief. Kurt not having sex appeal? 

Puck typed back, 'Bullshit.-Puck'

\------

Artie laughed inwardly when he got Mercede's text. 'What the hell? Why the hell would Blaine cheat on someone as perfect as Kurt?' 

Artie was in his first-period class when he started thinking about Kurt. 'Not sexy? What about those long lean legs? And that perfect round ass, and that lean lithe body? Those lean arms and milky white skin. His crystal blue eyes and blushing cheeks, making him look like a beautiful doll. Oh and those lips, those perfect round lips', Artie groaned. 'I can just imagine his perfect mouth sucking me off while I pull on his hair. His tongue swirling around the tip.' 

'Oh fuck...' Artie bit back a moan so his classmates didn't hear. He noticed his pants being much tighter and sulked.

\------

Sam was in class with Kurt, staring intently on the back of his head from across the room, like always. Pulling out his phone as it vibrated, he read the messages his jaw dropped. No wonder Kurt looked so depressed walking in!

He responded only to find out it was because Blaine didn't find Kurt sexy. Sam almost laughed at the humor of it. 

If Kurt wasn't sexy, then why did Sam find himself dreaming about the soprano? He'd dream of Kurt dancing in just spandex, he'd dream of Kurt kissing him after a football game, he'd ream of kissing Kurt deeply while Kurt would make little noises of pleasure. When Sam would wake up, he'd be panting, sweating lightly, and with damp sheets. 

Sam knew that he wanted to fuck Kurt ever since he arrived at McKinnley. Kurt was so welcoming, big smiles, and a beautiful voice. 

Maybe now he'd have a chance.

\-------

Finn was staring out a window in the history class wishing he could be asleep when he got the text. 

At first, he was confused because he met Blaine and he seemed so nice. But then he was furious. He knew Kurt must be heartbroken and it made him feel a little wounded. The thought of Kurt, the kindest and bravest boy he's ever met, getting cheated on made the football player clench his jaw. 

'Kurt doesn't deserve this, he's such a kind friend,' Finn thought. But then his thoughts turned and he thought harshly, 'If that fucker actually looked, he'd notice how sexy Kurt really is.'

Finn was shocked by his own thoughts. Did he really think Kurt was sexy? 'I mean, it's clear that he's attractive. He's got a very feminine body and he can dance...' he trailed off when he realized it.

He thought his almost stepbrother was sexy.

\------

Mike never checked his phone during classes, but once first period was over, he checked his messages, surprised to find himself apart of a group chat.

Mike almost dropped his phone reading the messages. His first thought was, 'Oh god, poor Kurt. He doesn't deserve that! He's so perfect!' Then his thoughts got darker, 'He needs someone like me to fill this hole in his life. I bet his hole would take my cock so well.' His dick twitched in his pants at the idea.

\------

Jesse was getting annoyed as Rachel kept giggling through all of Calculus. Jesse suddenly wished he picked a better partner. One less annoying. Then his phone got a text.

Why was he part of the Glee guy group chat? And why did Mercedes decide to make it? His eyes widened as he read the texts and Rachel frowned at the lack of attention. "Baaaaabe," she whined, trying to look at his phone. Jesse held the phone further away and he almost gasped. 'That cute little brunet twink got cheated on? What kind of logic was that?! Why would anyone cheat on him?' Jesse noticed right away his incredible soprano voice and his tight black pants. Jesse was very much intrigued and had many daydreams about the twink, making him go half-hard every time. 

'Well, Rachel's not giving me any, I might as well try my luck with Kurt.' He thought, turning off his phone so Rachel would stop bitching. As soon as he turned back to face her, she was grinning widely and wrapping herself around him like a leech. He sighed wishing it was Kurt instead. 

\------

Kurt was sobbing into his arm as he ran out of his classes. Lunchtime was coming up and he was not ready to face his friends. 'I can't look like a pansy', Kurt thought, wiping his eyes on his palms. He walked to his locker, keeping his head down. He looked in the mirror, straightened out his hair, reapplied non-greasy face cream so it was softer under his eyes, and then he popped a mint in his mouth. He grabbed his lunch bag and swiped on a bit of glossier lip gloss, closing the metal door. Standing behind the locker was Puck smirking, making Kurt let out a shocked yelp. 

"Sup, princess," he said, happiness filling his heart and he smiled. Kurt eyed him suspiciously. 

"What do you want, Puckerman?" He asked, his shaky voice betraying his fake confidence.

Puck just stood there and offered his arm. "Let's go to lunch, yeah?" His voice was soft, pretty genuine and Kurt gaped at him.

Puck rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm not going to bite you, Hummel," he said, voice amused. Kurt flushed and he took the offered arm, ignoring the strange looks people were giving them. Puck and he started walking to the cafeteria and Puck spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Just so you know, I do if you want," he said, smirking. Kurt grew confused by his words. "What?"

Puck leaned down a little so his lips were right by Kurts ear, warm breath caressing his earlobe. 

"I do bite. Only if you want," he whispered huskily and Kurt went pink; shudders going down his spine.

\------

When they reached their lunch table, Kurt rose an eyebrow as Sam cleared his throat, "Sit here, Kurt," he offered with a wide smile.  
Kurt shrugged and started over but Puck' gripped his shoulder, "Nah, Evans. I think Kurt would rather sit next to me, right Princess?" Kurt looked up, confused.  
Mike shook his head, "Kurt, sit here, I need help on a dance move!"  
Kurt pulled out of Pucks grip and then Finn coughed, "Nah sit here, bro, I wanna talk about our room," Kurt eyed Finn suspiciously when Finn said the word 'our' weirdly. Finn smirked triumphantly when all the other boys seemed to glare at him in jealousy.  
Artie stayed quiet but he patted his lap when Kurt looked over as an offering; Kurt blushed when his thoughts went in the gutter. Artie's arousal flickered in his abdomen when Kurt got the message.  
Mercedes and Tina were slack with shock. Rachel, with her head on Jesse's shoulder, snorted. "Damn, Kurt! All the boys want you!" Then she smirked at all the men, "Sorry, men, Kurtie Pie has a boyfriend, remember?" 

Kurt's heart started aching and he lowered his gaze. Jesse just shoved Rachel off his shoulder and frowned angrily at her, "What the hell Rachel?" She blinked in confusion, and looked around. Finn and Sam were glaring at her. Artie and Mike were staring in shock. Puck looked at Kurt, putting a hand on his lower back. "Princess? Are you okay?" He whispered as Mercedes slapped Rachel upside the head. 

Hearing Pucks concerned voice just made Kurt more upset and tears blurred his vision of the floor. 

"Kurt, princess, please answ-" Kurt didn't hear the rest as he ran out of the cafeteria, feet pounding against the tiled floor. 

He vaguely heard yells of protest and worried shouts of his name. 

"Wait, Kurt!"  
"Come back, she didn't know!"  
"Princess, wait up,"  
"Baby, stop!"  
"Kurt!" 

He didn't stop running until he found the bathroom and he quickly shut the stall door, sinking to the ground. He let out quiet sobs of pain and hurt and he buried his head in his knees.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt encounters Finn

Kurt heard a knock the bathroom door and he sniffed. Slowly getting up, he winced when his legs protested. He's been sitting in the bathroom since lunch and it was almost the last class period. Heading to the sink, he splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up, then he turned on the hot water and tried cleansing his face with a paper towel. Luckily, Kurt never went anywhere without his concealer and lip balm. 'And yes, I know that's very gay' he thought almost cracking a smile. Dabbing a bit of concealer under his eyes and rubbing it in with his fingers, he started thinking about Blaine. 

'How could he do this to me? We were good together. I gave him everything, too.' Kurt felt a lump form in his throat and tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. The door knocked again and he snapped out of his pool of pity. Sniffling again and looking into the mirror. He put on his 'neutral-was-not-crying-in-the-bathroom-for-the-past-three-classes-face' and opened the door looking forward. Only to see someone's upper torso. Looking up through his lashes, he was surprised to see the one and only Finn Hudson. 

"Hey, almost stepbrother. The bathroom is all yours," he quirked his lip upward shortly and lowered his gaze, sidestepping so he could get past Finn. But then he was stopped and he looked up to see Finn's hand on his shoulder. Finn had a look in his eyes that sent a shiver right down Kurt's spine. Finn opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, feeling that actions spoke louder than words. The taller boy pushed Kurt up against the door frame and pinned one hand next to his head, caging him in. 

Kurt's face flushed and his eyes widened at the proximity of them. He tried backing up only to be met by the metal of the door frame stopping him. Kurt looked up into Finn's eyes and gulped when he saw that Finn didn't look like he was just teasing or messing around. Kurt suddenly feared he would be hit and he quickly rose up his hands to cover his face. Finn blinked in confusion and instantly grabbed Kurts wrists with one hand and pulled them down to see his face. 

Finn couldn't control it anymore; seeing Kurt standing within a few inches away, breath almost mingling, his eyes wide and lips parted, his uneven breathing and rosy blush...

So Finn made a move, he leaned forward and ducked his head down a little to press his lips gently against Kurts. Finn almost groaned right away as the feeling of Kurts soft lips fit perfectly against his own slightly chapped ones. He had the desire to press their bodies together and feel around Kurt's smooth lithe body, but he restrained. Kurt was frozen, eyes wide with his almost stepbrother and former bully kissing him square on the mouth. He didn't even realize that normally when someone kisses you, you're supposed to kiss back. Finn released his hands and Kurt just kept them there, frozen. 

Finn was getting a little frustrated by the lack of Kurt kissing back so he moved his lips again and pushed harder, making Kurt make a small sound and his eyes fluttered shut. Finn smiled into the kiss and started kissing more confidently knowing that Kurt was reciprocating. Then Finn tilted his head to the side and started kissing down his cheek to his neck, making arousal flicker inside of Kurt. Finn kissed around his neck, almost lovingly until he found the spot that made Kurt mewl softly. 

Finn started sucking there and nipping, making Kurt writhe against him. His hands rushed to grab onto Finn's sweatshirt and he clung on tightly as if his legs could give out any time soon. Finn ran his other hand against Kurt's side and rubbed soothing circles against the rich fabric of suede. The soprano was wanting more and he hooked one leg onto Finn's thigh, pushing them closer together. Finn gasped into the kiss, feeling his hard-on against Kurt's stomach. 

"Fuck, Kurt," he groaned burying his head into Kurts neck and rocking forward a little. He almost collapsed as his denim-covered crotch was met by a warm soft hand.  
Kurt's eyes shot open and he felt around, noticing the heavyweight in his palm. His breath hitched as Finn rolled his hips again so it knocked against his hand. "Ar-are you-" Kurt started, breathlessly.

Finn growled lowly, feeling pleasure spreading all through him, "Yeah. I am. God I'm so fucking hard because of you, Kurt Hummel." The other boy felt a sense of pride in him. Maybe he was sexy in a way, after all, Finn thought so. 

Finn kept rolling his hips as the heat in his stomach started intensifying. "Oh, fuck, Kurt I'm not going to last long," he started kissing up Kurts neck again, to meet his lips. Kurt was in shock while Finn worked his mouth, massaging his tongue with his own. 'How was he already almost done?! I haven't even gotten touched yet!'  
Finn ground faster, panting heavily through kisses and when Kurt let out a little whimper, Finn was gone; cumming hard and fast in his pants. His groans getting muffled by Kurt's soft lips. 

Kurt snapped out of his lustful daze quickly and pushed Finn off of him, against the opposite side of the door frame. Finn snapped open his eyes in confusion, still breathing heavily and met Kurt's hurting look-making the other boys heart clench painfully inside. 

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms. "Wha-" Finn started only to be cut off by Kurt getting frustrated. 

"You know I just got broken up with by my boyf- I mean ex-boyfriend because I wasn't sexy enough. And I know for a fact that you are straight as a pole. So what? Did you just think, 'Oh hey, lets mess with my gay brother and use him to get off when honestly I could give 0 fucks about the fag'?" And with that, Finns blood ran cold and his face paled. Kurt just shook his head in disbelief and turned on his heel to get out of that place. But Finn grabbed his wrist making him spin back around. Kurt glared and pulled his wrist out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me, Finn," he said, voice shaky. Finn took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm not using you. Yes, I'm straight, but I have this attraction towards you and I've had it before you were dating Ander-ass. I knew I couldn't do anything then because you were happy with him. But now you're here, and I'm single and so are you, and I just...I like you, Kurt." He took a step closer to the suspicious-looking soprano. "Plus, I can make you feel so good," he whispered into his ear, smirking as goosebumps covered Kurts smooth skin.

Then the bell rang and Finn backed up a little... you know, so it didn't look like two-step-bros-chilling-in-a-doorway-2-inches-apart-cuz-they-are-gay. He watched as Kurt's rosy blush turned back into his normal glowing pale skin. Kurt looked up and opened his mouth to say something. But after about a second or two, he closed it and just shook his head with a faint smile. 

"I got to go to class, Finn. We can talk about this later," he said quietly, but loud enough that it could be heard over people's sneakers in the hall. Finn nodded his head and smiled widely, teeth shining. 

When Kurt left, he closed the bathroom door, locking himself in and he grabbed a paper towel to clean up his pants. He also pulled out his phone and texted the groupchat:

"Don't worry about Kurt. I can assure you, he's more than okay. ;) -Finn Hudson"


End file.
